CURSE
by chronophobia
Summary: He was trapped in a world of calculations and perfect plans, but, when L died, his emotions flared. As L's successor, Near promised Kira's death... but not before escaping reality for a brief moment to entertain his human dignity. Near x OC


**title: Curse**: raven haired and silver eyes

**word count:** 589

**Authoress' note:** Okay, I admit I hadn't exactly finished Death Note. However, I was able to watch the CD titled as "L's successors" so I have brief idea and... to tell the truth, I think I fell in love with Near ( XP ) So yeah, enjoy it and if there's anything you can suggest, feel free to do so. This is my first Death Note fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it at the least.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, Death Note isn't mine. Curse is mine, however.

**CURSE:**

**RAVEN HAIRED AND SILVER EYES**

**C**

**U**

**R**

**S**

**E**

_She was indeed a fallen angel,_

_But she was an angel without wings._

**C**

**U**

**R**

**S**

**E**

Her form looks as painful as a woman who plummeted from the highest floor of a building, no matter how her face seems as smooth as a doll's. She seems vulnerable and weak—utterly weak-- and one that would bring more inconvenience than success. Unfortunately for her, with these conditions, she was deprived even of the freedom to wade through the open sea of life, what with needles protruding from her soft skin.

Near's heart acts strange every time he sees her breathing silently, body unmoving for so many a time. Her luscious raven hair was her pseudo-wings, and wings they looked like, curled around her face elegantly.

**01:00:00 am-- Wammy**

When night is silent, and day is asleep, he'd find time to sneak in this private heaven forbidden to be entered and, perhaps, escape the bounds he'd set for his essence as a human.

This heaven was, he thought in amusement, a vault enclosing a princess from filthy humans--- a princess whose equivalent was a precious gem that couldn't be, shouldn't be, tainted with the least of smears, even one from his hands.

One night, however, when snow danced lithely to the earth, Near visited the sleeping beauty amidst her dreamless sleep. Seemingly healthy than she had been in the prior nights, Near took the chance for granted and reached his arms out in slow, calculating motions. That was, of course, before his heart reacted and led tremors down his spine.

Near pulled his hands back, surprised at his will to touch the porcelain doll that was lying there with her eyes closed, her breathing slow.

The doll pursed her lips, her angel face untested by time.

Near held out his hand once more-- this time without precaution-- and touched the tip of her lips with a finger. She breathed quietly, unperturbed by his probing. Finding her as she is, Near dared trace his forefinger across her lips in curiosity. Her lips were surprisingly smooth and without a broken surface. Finding them moist, he held out his finger close to his face in calculation before placing it against his mouth and gently sticking out his tongue for a taste.

The taste was mild and sweet, that Near's eyes wandered back to her lips.

It was curved; she was smiling. Surprised, he stepped back with eyes alert in calculation as he watched the moon's light illuminating her angel face.

Satisfied with the prior calmness preserved in this dark, cold room, he pulled his gaze away. Turning, he silently walked towards the door and went out, gently closing the door with as much as a whisper. Suddenly alone, the porcelain doll opened her almost silver eyes that sparkled with the moon light. Lifting her hand stuck with different kinds of needles, she placed a finger against her lips and smiled softly.

* * *

The day after tomorrow, Near officially became L's successor and claimed Kira's case. She watched his every move. How couldn't she-- when she was, after all, the direct and concealed successor of L.

_This heaven was a vault enclosing a princess from filthy humans--- a princess whose equivalent was a precious gem that couldn't be, shouldn't be, tainted with the least of smears, even one from his hands. _

**C**

**U**

**R**

**S**

**E**

_She was indeed a lost devil,_

_But she was a devil without sin._

**C**

**U**

**R**

**S**

**E**


End file.
